Sole Survivor
by StormStryker
Summary: As Ironhide walked through the ruins of Flotia he felt a sharp stab in his spark-the Con's had killed every single sparkling and youngling within its walls. "Primus," he spat out as he paused beside the remains of an adult femme. From the damage that wa
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sole Survivor

Disclaimer: not mine

Timeframe: Megatron order's all femmes, younglings and sparklings to be offlined. Ironhide appears on the scene

**

* * *

**

Flotia: Ironhide's POV

As Ironhide walked through the ruins of Flotia he felt a sharp stab in his spark-the Con's had killed every single sparkling and youngling within its walls.

"Primus," he spat out as he paused beside the remains of an adult femme. From the damage that was done to her, it appeared that she had tried to protect the sparkling from the attacking forces.

Cracking.

Hide swung around and charged up his cannons, as he took cover behind a fallen pillar.

"Come on Break, there's no one left alive in here," Berserk stated as the pair entered the room.

"Soundwave said that he detected a spark signature in here," Break said as he scanned the area with his optics.

"So? Probably some runt still off lining," Zerk stated as he paused and knelt down next to the femme. "Someone was in here," he called as he summoned his blade, and gestured toward the footprints.

"Told ya," muttered the Con, right before the pair was offlined-only seeing a black mech appearing moments before firing at the pair.

"Fools," Hide stated as he stepped over the bodies and headed for the exit. Out of the corner of his optics he caught sight of a yellowish blur running across the room, "Who's there?" he demanded as he easily tracked the bot with his cannons, "Identify yourself."

The miniature bot peeped through a crack in the vent system.

"Weapons Specialist: Ironhide," he called. "State your designation."

"Chirp, chirp, buzz, whirl," the sparkling responded as it emerged from the shadows.

"A sparkling," breathed Ironhide as he deactivated his cannons. He knelt down and reached his hand out, "I won't hurt you little one," he said softly-at that the sparkling ran into his opened arms, crying softly.

"You got a name?" questioned Hide as the yellow sparkling rode on his shoulder.

"Chip, chirp," the bot replied.

"Bumblebee?" the massive bot replied-the sparkling nodded his head. "Ok, we need to get out of here before the con's come searching for their missing comrades."

"Chirp."

**Deceptacon Base**

"What happened?" demanded Megatron at the three seekers.

"It appears that they were ambushed by autobots," Screamer stated as the deceptacon leader started yelling once again.

**Autobot Base**

"Damn cons," Jazz muttered as he reviewed the report on the destruction of Flotia. "No survivors?"

"No," Prowl stated as he tossed his copy onto the table.

**Patrol area outside of City: Twins POV**

Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe where on patrol on the northern edge of town when they were ambushed by four Cons: Blazeup, Trix, Joxer, and Firestart.

"Sides you ok?" questioned Sunny as he managed to offline Trix by slicing off his head.

"Good," replied the red twin as he blasted at Joxer and Firestart. "Can you get through to the base?"

"No, you?"

"My signal's jammed," he called as he was forced to take cover behind a nearby building. "Ratch will be upset if he's got to put us back together again."

Boom.

"What was that?" questioned Sunny as he watched the remaining con's collapse right in front of his optics.

"Cool," Sides stated as he scanned the area for the source of the blast. "Check it," he said gesturing toward the black mech that was approaching the duo.

"Thanks, I'm Sideswipe, and this is my brother, Sunstreaker," Sides said as he gestured at his brother.

"You're welcomed," the mech replied as kept his cannons humming.

"We're member's of the autobots, you?" questioned Sides as he studied the mech-he was completely black except for an odd yellow design on his right shoulder.

"Weapons Specialist: Ironhide," he stated.

"You neutral?" Sunny stated. "I didn't think there were any left."

Hide turned to leave, "Wait!" Sides called after him. "Do you want to come to our base?"

"I'm no autobot."

"So?" Sunny shrugged. "Prime won't care as long as you don't try to shoot anyone."

Ironhide was silent for a minute, but at a soft chirp he nodded his agreement and followed the pair.

**Autobot Base**

"What happened to you two?" demanded Prowl as he watched the twins enter the base. "Wait-you're both in one piece-who are you and what have you done to the twins?"

"Funny, Prowlie," Sunny gestured to the black mech that entered behind them. "Big and black gave us a hand."

"Autobot Prowl, Second in Command," Prowl stated as he motioned for the bot to follow him.

"Weapon's specialist: Ironhide," he retorted as he studied the base.

"No side?" questioned Prowl with a frown. "I didn't know that there were any Neutrals left after Flotia."

"Let's go Pull-up," Bluestreak stated as he lead the con to the brig. But he was knocked down and Pull-up grabbed his gun and started shooting.

Prowl and the twins reacted instantly, and grabbed their weapons and started to return fire.

Ironhide merely remained in position and waited until the con pointed the weapon at him. The con started to fire-but the laser fire didn't even scratch his armor. "Hm," Hide summoned his cannons and brought them directly into the con's face. "Freeze," he ordered-his voice harden and cold.

Pull-up tossed the weapon, as he stared into the mech's ice blue optics, "You're..."  
Ironhide pressed the muzzle of his left cannon into the con's spark chamber.

"Nothing," Pull-up countered as he looked into the optics of a mech that was considered to be nothing more than a story.

"Thanks," Blue said as he took the con toward the brig with the twins providing escort.

"Thanks for the assist," Prowl stated as he studied the mech. "Prime will want to meet you," he said gesturing for him to follow him toward the autobot commander's office.

**Autobot Base: Prime's Office**

"My second in command tells me that we have you to thank for the safe return of two of our men," Prime stated as he watched the battle scared mech enter his office. "I thank you," he stated.

"Hm," Hide replied as he scanned the mech in front of him.

"I am Optimus Prime, Commander of the Autobots," the red and blue mech stated.

"Weapons Specialist: Ironhide," he responded as he turned to watch a medic enter the room.

"This is our CMO, Ratchet," Prime identified as he took the data pad from him.

"The twins tell me that you took out three cons with one shot," the medic frowned as he scanned the mech in front of him. He was getting some odd readings from his right shoulder-in fact the readings were consistent with a..."How..." he breathed softly as he retook the readings.

Ironhide responded by summoning his cannons and pointing them at the two Autobots in the room. "Stop your scans, medic."

Ratchet stopped at once but his gaze was locked on the yellow sparkling on the mechs shoulder. "How did you get a sparkling in your procession?"

* * *

TBC

Up next: Ironhide has a secret; and the Deceptacon prisoner know's it


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sole Survivor

Disclaimer: not mine

Timeframe: Megatron order's all femme's, younglings and sparklings to be offlined. Ironhide appears on the scene

Chapter: Steelhide & Ironside aka 'Ironhide'

**

* * *

**

Autobot Base: Prime's Office

"My second in command tells me that we have you to thank for the safe return of two of our men," Prime stated as he watched the battle scared mech enter his office. "I thank you," he stated.

"Hm," Hide replied as he scanned the mech in front of him.

"I am Optimus Prime, Commander of the Autobots," the red and blue mech stated.

"Weapons Specialist: Ironhide," he responded as he turned to watch a medic enter the room.

"This is our CMO, Ratchet," Prime identified as he took the data pad from him.

"The twins tell me that you took out three cons with one shot," the medic frowned as he scanned the mech in front of him. He was getting some odd readings from his right shoulder-in fact the readings were consistent with a..."How..." he breathed softly as he retook the readings.

Ironhide responded by summoning his cannons and pointing them at the two Autobots in the room. "Stop your scans, medic."

Ratchet stopped at once but his gaze was locked on the yellow sparkling on the mechs shoulder. "How did you get a sparkling in your procession?"

**

* * *

**

Autobot Base: Prime's Office (continued)

Ironhide merely glanced between the two as he finished reporting on how he had found the mechling. Sometime when he was speaking the black and white mech entered the office, Prowl he believed his name was.

Prowl studied the black armored mech, as he asked a question that had been bothering him since he had came to the base with the twins. "You did not seem surprised by the fact that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are twins."

"Hm," Ironhide merely shrugged in response to the question as he kept an optic on the medic-Ratchet his CPU supplied as he examined the sparkling for injuries. "I knew a set of twins awhile ago," Ironhide said as he picked up the sparkling and followed the CMO to the medbay. "Steel and Sides-complete opposites."

"What is it Prowl?" Prime asked quietly as the door closed behind the trio.

"The last set of known twins was during Sentinel's reign as Prime," Prowl said softly. "His two top Lieutenants Steelhide and Ironside."

"And?" Prime asked curiosity; he had never heard of another set of twins before-he wandered how Prowl had.

"One twin betrayed the Autobots and sided with the Deceptacons," Prowl stated.

"Prowl?" Prime grew worried at the tone his 2IC voice was taking.

"No one knows what happened after that," Prowl stepped forward, before pausing in order to glance to Optimus. "Their names were wiped from the history archives; Sentinel ordered that no one ever speak of them ever again."

"What are you saying?"

"Jazz and myself; as well as several Deceptacons are the only ones still alive that know of them or so I thought," Prowl said softly as he left Prime's office.

**

* * *

**

Flashback: Ironhide

Sentinel Prime walked the halls of the coliseum with his two most trusted officers: Steelhide and his twin brother Ironside.

**(Flash forward)**

"Why?" moaned the golden mech as he starred into the ruby colored optics that had once belonged to his twin brother.

"As Primus wills," the silver twin responded as he raised his rifle and pointed it at his twin's spark casing.

**(Flash backward)**

Two sparklings played at the feet of their femme creator, Dawnstar.

"Come along you two, time for recharge," the indigo femme laughed as she gathered the pair into her arms for a cuddle.

"No," the pair whined in unison.

**(Flash forward)**

Feminine laughter drew the attention of the two sparing brothers. Steel shook his head as he helped his twin to stand up so they could join their mates on the sidelines.

"What's funny?" Sides questioned as he wrapped an arm around his mate's waist drawing her close to his frame.

"Leave EveningStar alone," Starsong ordered as she drew Steel down in order to sit next to her.

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Medbay: ARC

"I need to input the sparkling into my files-does he have a designation?" Ratchet questioned as moved over to the computer screen on the far wall.

"Bumblebee," Ironhide replied as he plucked the sparkling up and allowed him to climb up to his shoulder to sit. The weapons specialist shrugged at the medic's glance, "I didn't choose it."

**

* * *

**

Brig

Brawl studied the Deceptacon prisoner, he had entered the cell without a single argument; he had not attempted to escape again since that black armored Neutral had recaptured him earlier. It seemed that the mech was afraid of him-but for what reason? Brawl wondered as he made a mental note to inform Prowl of the discovery.

* * *

TBC


End file.
